gameopediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gamereviewer
One Of My Wiki's Hi MLC. This is the link for my website:http://gamerreviews.wikia.com/wiki/Game_Reviews_Wiki Gamereviewer 17:00, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Review Test I am here to inform you about your review tests. You must review a first-person shooter, an open-worlder and an MMO (massively multiplayer online). I expect all these reviews soon. The categories and everything must be the same as all of my reviews and must be 'mostly formal' with a couple of jokes. Please don't rush them and for f**k sake, be careful. You must create an e-mail account on Windows Live Hotmail, which I'll tell you more about at SVC soon. All reviews MUST be e-mailed, so there's no point doing the reviews yet. You know why. Anyway, I'll stop going on and tell you that you must get at least 2 of the 3 possible passes to become a reviewer. If you fail, you could always become a minor editor and try the test again in a few week's time. Get back to me ASAP. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 16:40, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Badges ﻿Hey, just wanted to inform you that I have edited some of the badges on this wiki. The names will be different, as I changed them. Yay. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 16:25, October 13, 2010 (UTC) OK If Mr Huntley has sufficient knowledge on gaming I'm all for it. Also, I am WB952 :) W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 17:49, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why have you removed a template from the BFBC2 article? W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 18:10, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Fat Chance He's Reviewing. ﻿You'll have to get back to me on that, send me a link to his user page and I'll get him started as a minor editor, if he can pull off the test. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 19:03, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ Something To Reflect On... ﻿Stop saying "well" in your reviews! It's driving me nuts! Within 6 words on your Assassin's Creed review there were 2 "wells"! AAARRGGHH!! Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 16:07, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Important Gamereviewer, On behalf of the MaRacey Administration and the Officer of the Administrator-General you are hereby placed in temorary detention and may not make any edits until you are removed from this status. You are not at liberty to know what has happened as of yet. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 17:13, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry You are no longer in detention. Just make sure you don't delete any more templates. W.B.952-Project Founder-Objectopedia, Gameopedia, Nationopedia 17:40, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Leave It Alone! ﻿May I remind you that, games are referred to in itallics on this wiki, so leave them as I have made them on your user page. This must be done on reviews aswell. I've told you a million times already. You need to listen. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 18:17, November 4, 2010 (UTC) They're Not Don't worry. The only review I could find was the DJ Hero 2 review and that game was only released a matter of weeks ago. So we are still the first wiki to review videogames. Chill next time... Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 20:33, November 16, 2010 (UTC) STOP BADGE BOOSTING I noticed you made multiple edits in a matter of minutes today. If you carry on like this I will block you. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 20:38, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Badges It was me who wanted to deactivate the badges in the first place...if WB952 wants to take credit for everything that I do, so be it. But he'll find he's been blocked the following day... Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 wiki. 21:11, November 18, 2010 (UTC)